mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Guida vs. Anthony Pettis
The fight was the UFC debut of Anthony Pettis. The first round began. They circled feeling each other out, both were moving a lot. Guida was moving a lot more. Four thirty. Four fifteen left. Four minutes. Guida blocked a high kick. Pettis landed a leg kick, Guida caught it for a nice single to guard, he defended an immediate triangle. Three thirty-five. Pettis landed a right hammerfist there. The crowd chanted Guida. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Guida was stacking Pettis. He landed a left and another. Two thirty-five. Guida landed two good lefts. Pettis landed two rights from the bottom. Guida landed a glancing left elbow and a right hand there. Two fifteen. Pettis tried a kick from his back, a handstand kick from the back. Two minutes. They stood to the clinch. Guida worked a single and got it to guard again. He was against the cage this time, one thirty-five. The crowd chanted Guida. Guida was throwing shoulder strikes. One fifteen. Pettis worked a triangle. Guida defended passing, Pettis kept guard. One minute. Guida defended another triangle landing a left. A left hammerfist to the body. Guida kept trying to pass. Thirty-five. Guida passed to half-guard. More shoulder strikes. Fifteen. More left shoulder strikes. The first round ended. 10-9 Guida clearly.. "No right high kicks," Pettis's corner told him. The second round began. Guida was coming forward more. Four thirty-five. Guida landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Pettis switched stances, Guida shot for a double and slammed Pettis along the cage. Four minutes. More shoulder strikes. Three thirty-five. More of those shoulder strikes. Three fifteen. The crowd booed. Guida was passing against the cage. Three minutes. There were scattered chants of Guida. Pettis stood to the clinch, Guida worked a single. Two thirty-five. Guida kneed the leg. Pettis stuffed the single, Guida worked a double. He kneed the leg. The crowd booed. Guida kneed the leg three times. Guida worked a single. Pettis stuffed it breaking away there. Two minutes. Guida blocked a nice high kick. One thirty-five left. Pettis missed a leaping 360 spinning back kick that Guida ducked and it hit the cage. Guida landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Pettis landed an inside kick, almost getting it caught. The crowd chanted Guida. One minute. Guida got a nice double into guard there. "Elbow!" Thirty-five. The crowd chanted Guida. Pettis worked a triangle. Guida escaped landing a right. Fifteen. Guida defended another triangle and an armbar, Pettis had an armbar! The second round ended. Close. 10-9 Guida. "Do not let him rest," Greg Jackson told Guida. The third round began. They exchanged early. Pettis was backing up circling along the cage. Four thirty-five. Guida landed a body kick there. Pettis is only thinking takedown. Guida landed a big right and got a double right to guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Guida landed a few left hammerfists and defended an armbar. Pettis won't let him pass either. Three thirty-five. Guida landed a pair of glancing left elbows. Guida defended a triangle. Three fifteen. The crowd chanted Guida loudly now. Three minutes. Guida passed to half-guard. More left shoulder strikes. More. Two thirty-five. Pettis regained guard against the cage. Two fifteen. The crowd booed. Guida passed to side control. Two minutes. Guida stepped over, Pettis stood to the clinch there. Guida kneed the leg. One thirty-five, Guida threw him, Pettis landed on top in side control, beautiful, he mounted, he had the back with both hooks! Nice. One fifteen. Pettis landed a big right. One minute. Guida escaped out the back door to the butterfly guard. Pettis tried a triangle. Guida passed to side control with thirty-five as the crowd chanted his name. Guida kneed the body. He was taking the back himself. He had one hook. Fifteen. Guida got the other hook, the third round ended. 10-9 Guida. 30-27 Guida. Pettis looked devastated.